A Beautiful Partnership
by withinsvupotter
Summary: We all know that Elliot and Olivia were already partners for 6 months when the show started, right? This is my version of how they first met!


A Beautiful Partnership

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Law and Order: SVU and never will! I am just borrowing them!**

_I can't believe I am actually doing this. I have studied so hard and come so far only to be chickening out at the last minute that could change my life forever. Ever since my mom told me the truth about me…this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. To help prevent what happened to my mom to other women and men. And maybe I can even gain access to help find some information about my "father"._

"Excuse me, can I help you?" said a deep male voice. I snapped out of my reverie and looked up to the man who was talking to me. He was a couple of inches taller than me with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit and had a look on his face like he thought I was crazy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking before going in. My name is Olivia Benson and I am the new detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit at the 16th precinct. I am supposed to report to-" and she stole a glance at the paper inside her folder-"Captain Cragen?"

"Oh, you're the new rookie! Sorry…inside joke between cops. That's what they call all the new people. Well, you've come to the right place. My name is James Cadwaller and I work at the front desk for this precinct. If you follow me, I can show you to Captain Cragen so he can see you."

He extended an arm out for her to shake, which she gladly did. James then had her follow him to the elevator where he took her to the 3rd floor. The elevator doors opened, and right when they were about to step out, a bald man in uniform walked past them where then James yelled, "Hey Captain! The new rookie is here!"

Olivia looked up and saw the bald man stop in his tracks and turned around quickly and directed his gaze upon her. "You must be Detective Olivia Benson?"

"That's right. You must be Captain Cragen. Nice to meet you." said Olivia. She extended her arm this time for the Captain to shake, which he gladly did.

"Come this way and I'll show you to your colleagues and your new partner." He put his arm on her back and led her to the pen.

Olivia got a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach, and began to feel nervous. She was never nervous, and got more nervous when she realized she was.

She looked up and saw three men and a woman laughing. The first man had glasses and dark hair with a few strands of gray. He was a little taller than her and seemed to be rambling about some nonsense about the government. The second man also had dark hair but was shorter than he was and looked like he just didn't feel comfortable and laughing to sound cool when he didn't get a joke. The woman was dark skinned and had very curly hair. She looked tough, and Olivia only hoped she could look tough like her.

But the last person, a man, she realized was the reason she was nervous. He had dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She noticed that he had some tattoos and that was a big plus! She could see two sides of him; one was that he could so much as beat the crap out of you if you would so much as look at him, much less touched him. The other side was that he looked like the most caring person she had ever met. She could easily picture him as a father and husband, and surely when she looked down, there was a wedding band on his finger.

"Alright everyone, listen up! This is our new Detective, Olivia Benson! Olivia, this is Munch, Briscoe, Jefferies and Stabler. You might want to be careful around Stabler as he is one of the toughest cops I know and your new partner."

The man known as Stabler looked at her, a little too much she noticed! When he made eye contact with her, she gave him a very amusing smirk, which he returned. He then held out his hand, which she gladly took.

"Elliot Stabler. Nice to meet you." said Elliot.

"As you already know by the Captain's very loud announcement, I'm Olivia Benson."

Elliot chuckled, and responded, "I can already tell you that this is the beginning of a very beautiful partnership."


End file.
